To the Corner Grocery Store!
by The Night Life 13
Summary: Ichigo takes Rukia with him to get some groceries... what has he gotten himself into?


**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH! Sadly… :/**

**So yeah… 2nd Bleach fanfic… with of course Rukia and Ichigo durrrr… they're the best :) haha it makes me happy to see them together… episode 114 made me happy! Bwahaha… ok so yeah… hope you people like it… cause I have no life and I just write these things out of bored-ness and yeah. K LATERRRR!**

**Tad bit of OOC…. Just a little haha :)**

**To the Corner Grocery Store!**

"Ichigo!" cried out a short but pretty girl with huge violet/ blue eyes and raven-like hair to a tall, well built, orange haired boy. He was dragging her along the sidewalk, not paying attention to her objections. Since Ichigo's younger sisters were sick, Yuzu and Karin, he was the one entrusted to go to the store and buy all the groceries for the family. Of course he couldn't trust his dad to do it… His dad was a complete imbecile! So Ichigo decided to take along Rukia since he didn't want to go alone. She's been secretly living in his closet for the past month and a half. No hollows had shown up since the day before, so there was peace in the town for now. Rukia didn't want to accompany Ichigo to the store, but he somehow managed to get her out of the house.

"If you don't shut up, then I'm gonna beat your ass down!" he replied to her. Rukia shot Ichigo a death glare.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"TRY ME IF YOU KEEP ON BUGGING ME LIKE THAT!"

"hmph!... fine," and with that the conversation was over. Ichigo jammed his hands into his pockets and had on his usual scowl on his face.

"Ichigo… what is at this, grocery store?" Rukia finally asked.

"Uhh… food, and other things that people need to live in this area," he told her.

The two finally walked up to the store, Rukia stood there amazed just by looking at the front of it. She didn't notice Ichigo had already gone towards the entrance.

"Oi! Rukia!" He shouted to her, she snapped out of her amazement and hurried over to Ichigo.

"Wow! Ichigo look at all the juice boxes!" she exclaimed as she came though the doors. Right before them, there was a whole row of juice boxes with Rukia liked quite a lot.

"Well sorry, but we're not here to buy juice for you!" Ichigo said to her, as he pulled out a shopping cart, but it was too late. The girl had already gone off running through the aisle of juice.

"DAMMIT YOU DUMBASS! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled. A huge red vein popped up on the orange-hair of his. Ichigo dashed off towards Rukia, and mumbled to himself about killing and strangling a certain person…

"WOW! This is great!" the raven haired girl said aloud. Ichigo stomped right up to her and tried to contain his anger.

"Ichigo can we get this… pleeeaaassee?!!?" Rukia turned to look at him, with her huge eyes. Ichigo sighed.

"God dammit Rukia… WHY… why do you have to give me that look…" Ichigo wondered to himself.

"Maybe, later…" he said finally, "but first we have to get all the groceries so I can actually survive here,"

"O.k," Ichigo took out a small folded piece of paper out of his pocket and quickly scanned the items that they needed to get.

"Alright… first we need some Chocolate Milk,"

"OHHH, Ichigo, can I find it?" Rukia asked eagerly.

"Fine, just look at the signs above the aisles to look for the category of items you need," he told her. Rukia went off through the aisles looking for the chocolate milk with Ichigo trailing behind her. After about 5 minutes of looking, she finally gave up. With a defeated sigh she turned to Ichigo.

"Umm, Ichigo… what IS chocolate milk?" She asked him. Ichigo couldn't believe that she didn't know what she was searching for all this time.

"Sometimes Rukia, I just worry about you… and how you even know how to do anything in this time era, anyway, uhh it's another kind of drink, Yuzu probably wanted it." He answered back to her. Ichigo stared up at the sign above them, and what do you know?! They were in the right aisle. Ichigo guided Rukia to where the Chocolate Milk was.

"See Rukia? This is Chocolate Milk," the teenager explained to her while holding up a carton of chocolate milk.

"Why is it brown?"

"Cause it has chocolate in it,"

"…Uhh what's chocolate,"

"Holy shit Rukia, I can't believe that you just asked me that…" Ichigo scratched his head, trying to clarify what chocolate was to her.

"Well, if you ask me… it looks like shit in general," Rukia said in conclusion. Ichigo gave another huge sigh and looked down at his list.

"Whatever, just let me do the searching for what we need, just follow me, and don't touch anything Rukia…. And I mean ANYTHING," Ichigo looked up but found that he was talking to no one. Alarmed he looked around to see if he could spot Rukia anywhere.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! RUKIAAAAA!" Ichigo shouted out loud. Strike number two! Ichigo ran off to find the shinigami.

* * *

With Rukia…

Rukia covered her ears when she heard Ichigo's shouting. She strolled away from him while he was babbling on about not touching anything.

"Geez, Ichigo needs to lighten up a little more, can't he just have some fun once in a while?" she asked herself, "oh well… I'll just let him find me soon enough," Rukia said with a sly smirk on her face. Off she went, fascinated by the wonders of the grocery store… Never in her lifetime had Rukia seen so many odd things. There were rows and rows of unfamiliar objects that were never in Soul Society. Rukia was just looking at all the items until she reached the toy section… She stopped dead in her tracks, and stared down the aisle. To her amazement, the whole row was filled with bunny-like dolls, candies, pillows, cups, you name it!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Rukia.

Ichigo heard Rukia's cry and immediately ran towards her direction.

"Ruk- what the hell?" Rukia was hugging a huge stuffed bunny as big as her like there was no tomorrow. Ichigo was just standing there in amazement… how a girl like that could be obsessed with bunnies.

"Ichigo! It's soooo cute! Could you buy it for me?!" Rukia begged. Ichigo sighed and put a hand to his forehead, he was getting a huge headache.

"Fine… but no more ok?! Just follow me and don't do anything stupid," Rukia smiled at the teen and was so happy. The orange-haired teenager took the stuffed animal from her and put it in the cart.

Ichigo hadn't even gotten half of the things from the shopping list. He had to hurry because Yuzu and Karin would be getting worried.

"O.k. then, Eggs, Oil, Bread, Chips, Fruits, and Vegetables" Ichigo looked up at Rukia… but found again that she wasn't there. He was about to yell something out when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Ichigo, why do you have an angered face on?" Rukia asked coolly. He turned around and found the small girl in the cart, with they stuffed animal.

"Why are you in the cart?"

"Because I want to sit with the BIG Chappy, and besides… I see other carts with people in them!"

"That's 'cause they're children, Rukia you're not a kid!"

"Shut the hell up"

"What?!" Paused silence… "Fine… just… sit there, freaking bitch…" Ichigo muttered the last part to himself. He clasped the handles of the cart and went off. They went to the dairy aisle to pick up the eggs. Ichigo inspected the first batch he looked at but found a crack in one of the eggs, so he set it back.

"Oi, Ichigo, why didn't you get that one?" Rukia questioned.

"There was a crack in one of them,"

"I want to see…"

"No"

"Why not?!"

"You're probably gonna drop it and then I'll have to pay for it!"

"NO I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! And didn't I say don't do anything stupid after I got you that thing?!" Ichigo pointed to the stuffed bunny.

"Hmph, fine," And Rukia crossed her arms and didn't say anything more. Ichigo smirked with victory and found a good bunch of eggs so he put it in the cart, away from Rukia.

Ichigo found everything else he needed without and trouble with the petite girl in the shopping cart. She was too busy playing with the huge rabbit. Finally they got to the check-out aisles. Ichigo paid the cashier and was about to leave until he said something to him.

"So, got your pretty girl friend a gift eh?" the cashier told him.

"What?! No… she is not my girlfriend!.. she's just a friend!" Ichigo said back, he was caught off guard. The cashier chuckled and said nothing more. Ichigo went off with Rukia pretending that she didn't hear a thing. They got outside and Ichigo put the cart on the curb. Rukia jumped out with her huge bunny and landed gently on the curb. Ichigo got out all the groceries and they went back to Ichigo's house. Rukia walked poised on the curb above Ichigo, then she jumped out in front of him. This made Ichigo stop and had a surprised look on his face. Rukia walked closer to him, and… planted a small kiss on his cheek

"Thank you Ichigo… today was fun," Rukia grinned and ran off, with her stuffed bunny's ears bouncing up and down.

Ichigo stood there for 10 seconds thinking of what just happened… and snapped back to reality.

"Eh? Wh- RUKIAAAAAA!!!" He shouted out loud again. Ichigo dashed off to find her, with the sun setting to end a perfect day.

**HAHA done… yeah I'm a freak…. 2nd oneshot for Ichigo and Rukia… wishful thinking eh? Yeah haha… k so I guess I'll be going… I like my 1st oneshot for them still this one was just for laughs.. yep yep! K until next time some other crazy idea comes up to me and I make it into a oneshot for Rukia and Ichigo!**

**BYEEEE… oh have you seen episode 115?! It made me happy too :) haha**

**Sango-Miroku-4ever**


End file.
